Hogwarts! On Ice?
by snowywolf7
Summary: The Yule Ball had always promised to be a spectacular event, but with a personal invitation from Professor Dumbledore to do an exhibition skate, Viktor and Yuuri will turn this Hogwart's Christmas into a night none will ever forget.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm quite nervous writing this fic because I've never tried my hands at romance before, but after watching Yuri on Ice I just fell so in love with it and had to channel my feels somewhere. Thus, this story was born. Please let me know what you think so I may try to improve. It was suppose to be a short one-shot but it got away from me so it will be broken into two chapters.**

 **This piece was inspired by "Victor and Viktor" by ScarletEyce, I recommend checking it out :)**

 **Disclaimer: I would never dare go anywhere the official rights for these characters as I would be terrified or ruining the masterpiece.**

"Tell me Minerva, have you heard of a muggle sport called 'figure skating' before?" A wizenly man asked over half-moon spectacles. The rather severe looking women situated across from him raised one elegant eyebrow.

"I'm afraid not."

"A fascinating event. The skills involved are most impressive, and the results are spectacular if I do say so myself." Minerva McGonagall shuffled the small pile of parchment she was reviewing aside on the headmaster's desk before reaching for another stack.

"And what, may I ask, does this have to do with the entertainment bookings for the Yule Ball?" She questioned never once taking her eyes of her documents.

"It has come to my attention that one of our Beauxbatons Academy guests has a relative who is quite renowned in the activity." The elderly wizard glanced at his coworker upon getting no reaction. "Considering the goal of the Triwizard tournament, and by extension the Yule Ball, is about promoting international relations, it logically follows to invite this relative for a performance at the Yule Ball." This provoked a reaction from the previously stoic professor. A rather strong reaction too.

"You can't be serious Albus! A muggle at Hogwarts? The international statute of secrecy, revealing Hogwarts to a muggle."

"We allow the parents of muggle born wizard and witches to visit. This would simply be extending that exception." Dumbledore said lacing his long fingers and resting his chin upon them. His sharp blue eyes were twinkling with mischievous interest.

"Perhaps but…" McGonagall still looked rather flustered. "What purpose would it serve?" The edges of the elderly wizard's lips pulled down slightly displaying seriousness previously unexhibited.

"I'm sure you have seen the signs as well. Trying times are ahead. It is vital, now more than ever, than we encourage the mingling of magic and muggle folk. The isolation, and subsequent prejudicial separation, has troubled me deeply." The transfiguration teacher nodded her head solemnly.

"Plus" Dumbledore began with some renewed enthusiasm. "It's an innocent occasion of celebration. Small steps towards understanding, and why not begin with having some foreigners dance on ice with knives!" At this cheerful declaration McGonagall looked as though she was ready to grab a nightcap and retire for good.

* * *

"Yuuri…" Viktor cooed draping a slender arm around his student, and now fiancé, sitting beside their shared home ice rink in St. Petersburg.

"Ehh?" The shorter man half questioned, half cried as he was knocked off balance trying to snatch at his skates starting to slip out of his fingers. He managed to grab the tail end of the cream laces to bring the shoes back to where they belonged. Carefully placing the silver bladed skates away in his bag along with his gloves, Yuuri turned to give the excited man next to him his full attention.

"What?" He asked curiously keeping his gazed locked on the taller figure sliding onto the bench to sit properly next to him.

"Well I got this very interesting invitation this morning and I wanted to talk to you about it." Viktor explained, leaning closer so there was only enough room left between them to share their gaze without straining their eyes.

"Uh, what kind of invitation?" Yuuri asked trying to ignore the heat creeping up his neck towards his ears. After almost a year with the Russian figure skater, he had hoped that his prominent blush reflex would subside somewhat, but that simply was not the case.

"Well…" The older man let the syllable drag out leaning in even closer noting the attractive pink toning Yuuri's face with a small smile. "A skating exhibition at a school that a relative of mine is at right now but it's a bit of an unusual school."

"Uh huh." Yuuri only half listened, eyes locked on the mesmerizing blue before him. The shade of Viktor's eyes reflected the Hesetsu seas on the brightest August days and Yuuri was content to let himself drown in them.

"It's a magic school for witches and wizard." He gave the Japanese man three seconds to process his words.

"Whaaaat?" Yuuri jumped almost knocking the bag containing his skates to the floor.

"CAN'T YOU KEEP IT DOWN!" A voice screamed from across the rink.

"Nice salchow Yurio, but keep an eye on that raised arm." Viktor commented with a huge grin and lazy arm waving. This only earned him an annoyed 'tch' and a fierce glare.

"Are you being serious with me Viktor?" Yuuri asked in more hushed tones trying to bring his coach's attention back to his absurd utterance.

"Always with you Yuuri." The man replied with a sincere smile.  
"That's…I…I didn't mean." Viktor laughed pulling him down into his embrace worsening the creeping red across the man's face.

"I am serious, but don't worry too much about it Yuuri. It's a long story on my French cousin's side of the family. I was told the kids at this school have never seen ice skating before. The school is having a Christmas event and the Headmaster asked if I would be willing to do an exhibition for them." Yuuri nodded slowly.

"But they invited you didn't they? Why are you asking me about it?" He asked looking up at Viktor's face with genuine confusion. His coach looked down surprised.

"Well of course you're coming Yuuri. Why would I go without you?" The blatant, factual way Viktor said that made Yuuri's heart flutter and duck his head onto his lover's chest.

"But they've never seen skating before. They really should get the best impression. I've only done a couple exhibitions before and what if I mess up?" Viktor marveled at the way the man could go from shock regarding a magical school, to the concern of failure in front of these strangers in the span of thirty seconds.

"I mean I didn't even win gold at the GPF and before that…" Viktor silenced any further character self-assassination by catching the rambling lips in his own. Yuuri blinked before leaning gently into the touch, letting the sensation erase his anxiety. It still amazed him after so many months the almost magically affect the Russian man had on him. The sound of his voice, the comfort of his touch, could crush even the darkest most persistent voice in Yuuri's head.

"You will be the most amazing skater these kids have or will ever see." Viktor affirmed pulling away from the contact but keeping a hand on the man's tinted cheek. "So will you come with me?"

"Of course." Yuuri answered raising his own hand to caress the band of gold on the finger pressed to the side of his face. Loud vomiting noises were heard to the side of the oblivious couple.

"Ugh, get a room."

"Eh! Sorry Yurio. I didn't notice you were there." Yuuri apologized, face bashful. Viktor just laughed and stood helping the shorter man get to his feet as well.

"Maybe we will." The taller skater said suggestively leaning down towards the irate 15 year old.

"Gross!" Cried the blond, skating away from the edge of the rink, and Viktor, as fast as he could. The five time world champion grinned at his accomplishment before turning towards the exit.

"At least we'll be out of your hair for a couple days. See you later." He called over his shoulder.

"Merry Christmas Yurio." Yuuri waved as he jogged to catch up to his coach.

"Whatever. Just be back in time for me to kick your asses again!"

"The kitten cares." Viktor and Yuuri both smiled at each other walking side by side out into the December snow of St. Petersburg.

"Have you already booked our flight?" Yuuri asked.

"Oh we aren't going by plane." Viktor's countenance was suspiciously reminiscent of Makkachin when he was begging for a treat. "We're going by a magically enchanted flying boot!"

* * *

"It's amazing!" Viktor's words swirled into the misty night. His eyes sparkled with excitement as he took in the dark foreign landscape illuminated by pale moonlight. The dirty old boot that had brought the two skaters to the U.K. in a dizzying swirl of light and color lay forgotten in the muddy ground.

"I think I'm going to throw up." Groaned Yuuri bending over to brace himself against his knees. Viktor tore his gleaming eyes away from the tree line and immediately walked over to his protégé placing a steadying hand on the man's back.

"Are you okay?" He asked rubbing soothing circles rhythmically. Yuuri stood up straight to give a weak smile of reassurance.

"Yeah, but I think I prefer flying."

"In coach? That's no way to travel, especially with the way you snore right next to me." The taller man smiled down enjoying the flush of embarrassment creep across Yuuri's face, visible even in the dim light.

"You still somehow manage to fall asleep using me as a pillow." He defended. Viktor chuckled lightly but conceded to Yuuri by picking up both bags before walking toward the dirt path a few feet away where a carriage was waiting.

"You don't have to carry my bag you know." The dark haired man mumbled catching up quickly.

"I know." Viktor locked his eyes with the deep brown beside him. "But I want to." Yuuri wanted to duck his head away but bring himself to. The moonlight was making Viktor's already silver hair positively glow like diamonds. His cerulean eyes lit like dazzling Christmas lights. Yuuri gently slid his bag out from his coach's right hand switching it to his own. He could see a protest already forming on Viktor's lips but it was immediately silenced when he slipped his gloved hand into the now empty hand of the figure skater. They walked contentedly to the black carriage that moved without being drawn by a horse.

Before long a magnificent castle came into view. Both men jumped out taking in the scenery. Behind the black gate flanked by stone boars were huge wrought iron gates. Viktor quickly got his phone out.

"We should get a selfie."

"Phichit would love that wouldn't he." Yuuri laughed huddling with Viktor for the picture. The phone screen remained blank. Viktor frowned.

"I thought I charged it." Yuuri examined the device.

"Maybe phones don't work where wizards live?" He speculated starting up the stone steps towards the great arched doors. Viktor eyes teared up theatrically. He complained loudly all the way up the castle stairs about his inability to share their beautiful adventure together on social media. Yuuri smiled indulgently letting Viktor take the lead into the warm halls of the historic structure. They stopped before wooden doors as impressive as the entrance gates before Viktor flung the double doors open with his usually flair.

"Hello~" He greeted loudly entering a hall filled with students dressed in dark robes seated along four tables. Viktor glanced over the startled and curious faces peering around to look at him. He made a flash decision to burn all their ties along with Yuuri's the moment he had the chance. Viktor directed his attention ahead where a horizontal able at the head of the room hosting a row of adults.

"I'm looking for a 'dum-ble-door'?"

"Dumbledore." Yuuri correctly quietly next to his ear. All eyes turned to a truly ancient looking man sitting at the center of the head table with a beard long enough to tuck into his belt.

"You must be Mr. Nikiforov." He said cordially. "And Mr…?" He asked noticing Yuuri standing slightly behind Viktor, not entirely comfortable with the attention in such an unfamiliar place.

"Katsuki Yuuri sir. Thank you for your invitation." The Japanese answered offering a polite bow and small smile. Viktor slipped a discrete arm around Yuuri, pulling him closer for support. The shy tug of his fiancé's lips were simply the more adorable thing on the planet.

"Nikiforov. Viktor Nikiforov?!" Viktor turned his head towards the table where the majority of students wore yellow ties. Most of the teens simply looked befuddled but a few students began to clamber up on their seats to get a better look.

"Oh my! It is Viktor." Excited whispers broke out.

"Can I have an autograph?"

"I wish phones work at this school." At this sudden commotion even more students look utterly confused but Dumbledore calmed the crowd down with a few patient waves of his wrinkled hands.

"I'm sure many of you have question. I assure you they will be answered at the end of the feast. Mr. Nikiforov, Mr. Katsuki, please take a seat wherever you please." A girl in a silvery silk dress waved to get Viktor's attention.

"Nea, salut!" Viktor waved in recognition. Dragging Yuuri with him to a long table seated with many other females dressed in silver garments along with many more students in robes and blue ties. He easily made a seat for himself and Yuuri shoving their bags under the bench and shooting off in rapid French with the girl he greeted. The Japanese man let his gaze roam the table filled to brim with dishes of all origins. His brown eyes caught a dish of particular interest. His hands reached for it faster than Viktor could say "vkusno."

"Ehh Yuuri~" Viktor's voice froze him in place. "Are you trying to ruin that beautiful figure of yours?" He asked wrapping an arm around Yuuri's side, eyeing the large pork cutlet bowl now situated in front of them.

"No. no. Of course not!" Yuuri denied shaking his head violently. Though the refutation was contradicted by his hand reaching for a pair of chopsticks.

"I suppose I could let it slide just this once as your coach since you are going to skate that off tomorrow. Buut…" He leaned towards his student. "You have to share." Yuuri blushed but nodded, holding out one of the steaming cutlets. Viktor took a bite right from the proffered chopsticks savoring the flavor.

"Not quite as good as your mother's but delicious." Yuuri smiled trying the dish himself before giving a nod of approval. They simultaneously noticed the entire table staring open mouthed at them. Yuuri jumped and quickly hid his face behind his dish while Viktor just leaned further down maneuvering his arm onto Yuuri's shoulder so he could rest his chin comfortably upon the other man. His actions earned him the cutest squeak and more hurried gestures to eat the egg and rice. The headmaster Dumbledore rose to address the crowd.

"I'm sure many of you are wondering who are two guests are." He began giving a nod to the two figure skaters who waved at the students. "I am very pleased to announce that Viktor Nikiforov and Katsuki Yuuri are figure skaters who have most graciously agreed to give us a performance during the Yule Ball tomorrow night. Please extend them the warmest of welcomes."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone for the support you've shown. I was nervous going in but I'm so grateful for the positive responses I've received ^_^**

Harry couldn't help but breathe a huge sigh of relief when Dumbledore opened up the dance floor by joining the champion pairs with professor McGonagall. The couple swirled fluently onto the floor, taking the attention off the champion pairs and inviting the eager spectators to flock upon the dance floor. The raven haired boy wanted to escape as fast and inconspicuously as possible but Parvati was enjoying herself. She practically dragged Harry across the dance floor where Hermione and Krum were also still dancing.

Spotting Harry being reluctantly spun next to her Hermione gave him a huge grin but her eyes were captivated by something over Harry's shoulder. Seeing the confusion on her friend's face Hermione discretely pointed. The boy spun Parvati to look at what had held the witch's attention. A most unexpected pair had entered the floor.

The two muggle figure skaters had elegantly spun their way to the center of the mass of people and were dancing with more strength and grace than Harry thought was possible. What held his attention was the way the two seemed completely oblivious to anyone around them. They only had eyes for each other, laughing as one dipped only to be caught in the gentle grip of another.

They moved across the glittering white floor never once even brushing another couple, spinning so close any mishap would have sent both crashing to the unforgiving ground. But not once did he see the two men stumble or hesitate, they moved with absolute confidence and trust. Harry wondered vaguely if what he was witnessing was what true partner dancing was supposed to look like. Tearing his gaze away was like trying to take one's eyes off a shooting star, a far too perfect and rare entity to be ignored, but he did so nonetheless to scan the outskirts where long white benches and tables were situated.

Harry quickly spotted Ron slouched off to the side with Padma. He clearly had no intention of joining the gale of colors weaving in and out of each other in the center of the snow dusted room. As casually as possible Harry guided Parvati out of the throng and towards his best friend.

"Can you believe Hermione is here with Krum?" Were the first words of greeting out of the redheads mouth. Harry gave a non-committal shrug watching the dancing crowd. Several songs came and went before Hermione came to join the two couples with Viktor Krum in tow panting with exertion but her face lit with a brilliant smile.

"Oh isn't this just wonderful. I think Hogwarts ought to do this sort of thing more often." She said grabbing a passing drink. "And look Viktor is giving out autographs." Krum looked slightly confused but followed her gaze towards a small gathering of students only a few tables away. The tall Russian figure skater was smiling graciously his hand moving swiftly to give out autographs and answer questions for the muggle born fans.

Harry noted the dark haired man smiling much more shyly behind Viktor, also handing out a few signed pieces of parchment. Yuuri, if Harry recalled correctly, reached for a drink but it was smoothly taken out of his hand by his silver haired peer. Viktor leaned down to whisper something in the man's ear, glancing at the tall chute of alcohol he just confiscated. Yuuri's face glowed red and he shook his head violently. Looking satisfied the man turned away and maneuvered through the crowd as easily as fish through water after leaving the shorter man with a few more words. Yuuri gave a couple of polite smiles and nods before making his excuses and detaching himself from the frenzy.

"Oh I missed my chance but I can still get Nikiforov's autograph."Hermione turned to her date. "I'm sorry Viktor, do you mind? It will only be a moment." The quidditch player nodded but Harry thought he didn't look particularly pleased. For that matter Ron didn't either.

"What' so special about him anyway. What even is muggle 'figure skating'?" He muttered. Harry thought the acerbity was rather unwarranted but didn't feel like arguing with his friend.

"Uhh. I think that is." Harry said open mouthed, guiding Ron's gaze to the person who had just exited a nearby corridor. Ron's mouth fell agape along with most others in the vicinity.

"Merlin's beard." Ron breathed.

The man walking through a parting crowd towards the dance floor was completely different from the timid blushing man that had been signing autographs a moment before, nor was he the exuberant and free dancer that had amazed the ball. Yuuri Katsuki glasses were gone and his dark hair was sleeked back stylishly. However his outfit was most eye catching. Midnight black accented with glittering white crystal, it hugged the man's figure complementally.

He walked with confident determination, striding up to Viktor who stood waiting for him by the dance floor completely void of people. Before their eyes, frozen mist rose off the ground and the stage turned into crystal blue ice. Dumbledore eyes sparked with approval as he stood and lifted his wand to his throat.

"It gives me great pleasure." The headmaster began, his voice magically amplified through the hall. "To introduce the top figure skater representing Japan, and silver medalist in this year's Grand Prix Final, Yuuri Katsuki!" Harry gathered with Ron and Hermione, now clutching a piece of parchment with drying ink, by the side of the rink of watch in fascination as the skater took off to the center of the stage. He lifted his right hand to brush his lips across something on his finger. A gold ring Harry realized. It was amazing he hadn't noticed it before, but now it was impossible to ignore, shining like a tiny sun illuminated by the silver lights.

The melody began and Yuuri was off. His body moved with the music and ice, stepping and gliding with far more elegance than Harry thought could be exhibited on such a frozen, unforgiving surface. He was a zephyr on the ice, his blades leaving complex trails of dazzling particles flung into the cool air. He spread arms opening himself into a graceful arc. Then his body tensed and the skater launched himself into the air to hundreds of gasps. Yuuri spun in the air before landing on one foot swinging his other out to rotate his body back into the proper orientation. Without giving the audience so much as a second to get over their shock the dark figure launched himself back into the air rotating faster than a sneakoscope before landing in a scintillating shower of ice.

This time the jump was met with loud cheers and applause. Harry glanced at the spectating figure skater and saw that Viktor's eyes were as luminous as the blue ice Yuuri now skated on. Far too quickly the music reached a peak and the Japanese man halted with one arm raised to his shoulder and the other wrapped around his waist.

A few seconds of silence passed as the students realized the performance was over then cheers erupted across the hall. Even the previously skeptical wizard and witches joined in the clapping. Harry noted with a tad bit of annoyance that Hermione and Cho Chang were jumping and clapping enthusiastically, their faces flushed. Yuuri Katsuki looked up, smiling and waving to the crowd before skating towards the open and waiting arms of Viktor Nikiforov.

* * *

Yuuri tried his best to hide his shaking hand behind his back as he walked through the congregation of students all staring open mouthed at him. Of course Viktor noticed though. As he reached the edge of the ice his hand were taken in the pale and slender grip of his coach.

"You're nervous." He stated. Yuuri nodded not quite meeting Viktor's eyes. It was silly he knew, to be so anxious about a simple exhibition. A warm hand slipped under his chin and tilted it up. Yuuri let the blue of Viktor's eyes fill his vision until they were all he saw and cared about. The taller man leaned down wrapping his arms around Yuuri's smaller frame.

"Don't be." He whispered. "Remember what you are skating for out there."

"Who." Yuuri correct. "Who I'm skating for." Viktor pulled back his eyes wide but a smile dominated his features. Looking up at the pale hair and lashes of his fiance Yuuri noticed the flitter of snowflakes drifting down around them catching Viktor's long lashes before vanishing.

"They're beautiful aren't they." He said. Viktor titled his head prompting Yuuri clarify. "The snow flakes, they're beautiful." Viktor smiled folding his student into his arms once more.

"They are. But they aren't as beautiful as you." Yuuri felt his face heat up. In a rush of boldness he reached up and pulled Viktor even lower, tangling his fingers into the soft silver hair and brushing his lips against his ear.

"Don't take your eyes off me." He whispered before breaking off and skating to the center of the newly created ice rink as Dumbledore announced his name. Yuuri raised hand to brush his lips across the golden ring that represented everything he loved and he knew Viktor was mirroring his gesture on the side of the rink. That knowledge, more than anything else, calmed his racing heart and stilled his hands as _In Regard to Love: Eros_ began. Viktor had told him that he would be doing a shortened version of his program with an edited step sequence and only two jumps. When questioned, Viktor simply smiled and raised a finger to his lips in an endearingly familiar gesture.

Yuuri focused on the music flowing with it into a spread eagle then, triple axel, he landed it cleanly, followed by a triple salchow, another clean land. He heard the appreciative shouts. Good that meant the students were enjoying the performance, he hadn't disappointed them, he had shown them his love on the ice. The music cuts as he finished his pose. Clapping filled the room disrupting the gentle flow of snow and sending little streams of them swirling through the cheering students and faculty.

Yuuri raised his arms and waved his thanks to the spectators before making his way to the man who awaited him with arms spread and a huge grin on his youthful face.

"You were great Yuuri." He purred nuzzling the soft locks of hair.

"Well it was short and there were only two jumps, it didn't have a high difficulty-" Viktor totally ignore him just squeezing even harder. "You never told me why I'm only doing such a short program. I thought you were the one invited for a performance?"

"Yes, but I don't have your stamina and I haven't gotten back in shape yet for my next competitive season." He pulled away holding Yuuri at arm's length. "So I thought I'd give the kids best of both worlds. Your lovely Eros skate and…"Viktor shrugged off his formal jacket revealing the purple costume from his Sochi Grand Prix days.

"You're doing Stay Close to Me." Yuuri said appreciatively.

"No. _We_ are doing Stay Close to Me. The music if for our pair skate." Yuuri glanced up surprised. "I originally wanted to let you do your full Eros and I'd skate Agape but better let you do a short program so we can focus on this skate. Don't want to drop you on a lift." Viktor said winking. "We're mixing it up though. I'll start and you'll join me, after that it's the same routine. Here's your outfit." He lifted a small black bag. "Get changed, relax and it's time for us to show these kids what two medal winning figure skaters can do."

Feeling his throat tighten at the sight of his blue costume identical to Viktor's, Yuuri burrowed his face into the man's chest circling his hand around the lean figure. The shining stage use to be for Viktor, and him alone. Yuuri thought he would never reach that stage, to skate on the same ice as his idol and be acknowledged as a fellow competitor. But now not only did he have more than he ever dreamed of, but Viktor was sharing everything he had with Yuuri, including the brilliant stage.

"Thank you." He breathed gently hoping Viktor would understand that his thanks was for more than the Russian skater could guess. He must have understood though. A moment later soft hands wrapped around Yuuri's head holding him closer while familiar lips planted a kiss on the crown of his head.

"No, Thank _you_ Yuuri." The warm whisper sent a pleasant shiver through Yuuri's body. He thought he could be content for the rest of the night simply remaining in Viktor's arms but his coach pulled away hitching a semi-serious look onto his face.

"Come on. We have a crowd to surprise."

By the time Yuuri had gotten changed and took a drink of water the headmaster had already announced Viktor's entrance. Yuuri took up his position on the side of the rink ready for his cue. Ardent Italian filled the silenced hall flowing with Viktor's body as he pivoted along with the lyrics. The five time gold medalist had always been the only other skater who scored consistent high marks on presentation.

The entire audience was spell bound watching the embodiment of grace soar by. The first perfect jump garnered loud cheers. No matter how many times Yuuri watched Viktor skate it always entranced him. He still had trouble believing that he was somehow the inspiration for the work of art leaping into the frozen air before him.

Viktor has always been Yuuri's inspiration, the spark that ignited his love for skating.

The third jump, flawlessly executed.

Now they were each other's inspiration.

Yuuri skated onto the ice melding fluidly into Viktor's hands, each enraptured in the other's presence.

Yuuri could still hear the roaring of the crowd after their first successful lift but as he spun to face his lover the world faded away. It was only the two of them on the ice. Skating hand in hand, bodies separating only to press close once more as they led each other across the ice. In Yuuri's eyes there was only the glowing form of Viktor and he knew his partner had eyes for nothing else in the world. Every dip and caress was full of tender affection. Their clasped hands bathed in waves of gold as their rings shone more brightly than any other light.

As the aria drew to a close the two skaters slid to a halt, foreheads touching, right hands clasped and the other circled delicately around each waist. The world was coming back into focus, noise other than their panting breath began to register. The roaring cheers and clapping shook the air. There were even some emotional tears streaming down to freeze on the ground along with icy flakes. Every student was on their feet, some who knew the tradition threw flowers onto the rink.

"I think we surprised them." Viktor whispered softly, pressing a kiss to the temple of the man he held in his embrace. Yuuri smiled picking up a red rose and holding it up for his love.

"I think we did."


End file.
